


Fulfilment

by socialriotbitch



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Consensual Non-Consent, Consent Play, Deepthroating, Humiliation, Knife Play, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, mild blood play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socialriotbitch/pseuds/socialriotbitch
Summary: Uruha loves the thrill of a knife at his throat, of feeling forced into something he knows he wants, and he's lucky to have someone in his life he trusts enough to place his life in his hands and just let go.





	Fulfilment

**Author's Note:**

> I basically just imagined Uruha in [something like this](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/97/61/51/976151d0a9752b81da9214bf15e8dc10.jpg) and thigh high stockings, and this fic wrote itself. Please read the tags, if you're uncomfortable with consent play or squeamish with blood, this might not be the fic for you. Highly indulgent uruai porn, enjoy!

Kai was sitting on a stool in Uruha's bathroom, mindlessly scrolling through Instagram while he waited for him to come home. That had been their agreement when they had decided to go through with this scene. Uruha would pretend he had to go out and buy groceries, and Kai would hide in his bathroom, waiting patiently, ready to strike when he got back.

The sound of Uruha's front door opening made Kai look up from his phone, grinning. He flicked it over in silent mode, quietly slipping it into his pocket while he listened to the click of the lock as Uruha shut the door, his footsteps so soft that Kai had to hold his breath to hear them. He waited while Uruha put whatever he had bought at the konbini to not seem suspicious away in the fridge, his fingers flexing around the hilt of the knife he had strapped to his belt, preparing himself mentally.

He waited until Uruha passed the bathroom door, a little closer than necessary to make sure he was heard, before pushing the handle down and kicking the door all the way open. The next seconds were a blur, Kai practically slamming his body into Uruha's, trapping him between himself and the wall, his chest pressed to Uruha's back. Deft fingers pulled the knife out of its sheath, pressing the blade flat against Uruha's throat. “Scream and you die, pretty boy.”

Uruha's body tensed for a second before he recognised Kai's voice, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply. Exactly the way they had agreed. He would be out no longer than half an hour, and when he came back, pass by the bathroom when he was ready. Kai would be waiting for him, force him into a corner and threaten him, and Uruha could either back out with an utterance of his safeword, or play along, signalling that he wanted to go through with it.

“How the hell did you get in?”

“You should really get a new lock,” Kai whispered, swiping Uruha's hair away from his ear so he could hear him clearly. “You never know when an ex-boyfriend might sell your apartment key and address to shady people online in drunken vindictiveness. What did you do to break the poor guy's heart, huh? Did you cheat on him? Come on. You can tell me.”

“Fuck you,” Uruha growled, feeling the blade of Kai's knife digging into his jaw, though careful not to pierce the skin, and he craned his neck upwards. “Get out of my apartment right now.”

Kai laughed, sending shivers down Uruha's spine with how cold he sounded in that moment. “Or you'll what, call the cops? I don't think so.” He detached himself from Uruha's body, gripping his hair and pulling his head back, keeping the knife dangerously close to his throat. “Do you have rope or anything of the sort?”

“In the bedroom.”

“Lead the way.” Kai gave him a nudge, and Uruha walked slowly, all the while conscious of the knife that could easily slit his throat if he made a wrong move. Kai followed, only a step behind him, body tense as a coiled string, ready to react if Uruha made any sudden movements.

When Uruha pulled open the closet doors to reveal his collection of sex toys, cuffs, whips, floggers, and various types of ropes, Kai laughed again, feigning surprise. “Something tells me you're going to enjoy this a lot more than you let on.”

“Maybe if you weren't such an ugly fucker,” Uruha spat, turning around to face Kai for the first time since their play started. Kai was grinning sinisterly, and Uruha stared him down, refusing to show any sign of weakness.

“Bet you won't complain with my cock in your ass.” Keeping one eye on Uruha, Kai grabbed a ball gag and a set of cuffs that were designed to keep someone's wrists tied to their thighs, tossing them on the bed. “Take your shirt off,” Kai commanded, gesturing at Uruha's torso with the knife, and Uruha glared at him before doing as he said. “Jeans next.”

Uruha reached for his belt, undoing it swiftly along with his trousers, sliding them down his legs before stepping out of them. Even if they had planned it from the start, watching Uruha reveal that he was wearing lace panties and a pair of sheer stockings still made Kai's heart race, and he licked his lips at the sight of Uruha's gorgeous thighs contrasting against the hem of the stay-ups. “So you're kinky and a slut? We're going to have some fun tonight.”

“I'm not a slut,” Uruha said defiantly, his cheeks heating up at the hungry gaze Kai was sending him. Even if it was humiliating, he felt sexy in lingerie, and Kai's reactions only helped amplify that.

“There's really no excuse for wearing women's panties when you're a guy.” Grabbing Uruha's arm, Kai dragged him over to the bed, pushing him down on it, holding his knife against Uruha's throat again when he tried to stand up. “Lie down, whore, you're not going anywhere.”

Uruha sent him another glare, scooting back until he was in the position Kai wanted, lying on his back and watching him warily. Kai took one of the cuffs and fastened it around Uruha's thigh, gripping his wrist and strapping it to the connected piece, feeling a rush of adrenaline when Uruha struggled against his grip, prompting him to use more strength than necessary. “Stay still,” he mumbled, repeating the process on the other side, crawling on the bed next to Uruha's body and looking down at him.

Uruha was lying supine on his back, his wrists secured to his thighs and rendering him unable to struggle, and Kai hadn't missed the way Uruha's breathing began to pick up. He knew that was one of Uruha's greatest turn ons, being bound and helpless, completely at Kai's mercy, and he supposed the added fantasy of being in that position unwillingly was adding to his arousal.

“Let me go, asshole.” Uruha's voice was commanding, yet low, remembering Kai's threat from earlier regarding screaming, the knife was lying right there at the edge of the bed, almost taunting him.

“I don't think so. I've got you right where I want you.” Kai trailed one hand up Uruha's thigh, loving the feeling of his soft skin under his palm, grinning when he brushed past the hem of the panties. He ignored Uruha's cock for now, dipping past his navel and up his chest, pinching one of Uruha's nipples hard enough to elicit a sharp cry from him.

“Fucking stop,” Uruha said, frowning as he heard how aroused he sounded already. He was getting immersed in the scene, feeling undignified and almost angry that Kai had him in such a compromised position, but his body was still responding to Kai's touch eagerly.

“Are you sure this isn't what you want? Walking around wearing lingerie like that, it's almost as if you wish someone would bend you over the nearest surface and fuck you raw,” Kai said, twisting Uruha's nipple and delighting in the way he squirmed. “After all, you are a cheating slut.”

“Why my boyfriend and I broke up is none of your business,” Uruha snarled, hoping Kai hadn't noticed the way his cock twitched at his words.

“He made it my business when he told me to teach you a lesson.” Kai sneered at Uruha, raking his nails across his chest, making Uruha bite his lip to stay quiet. “So how many cocks have you taken in the last month? Ten? Thirty?”

“Fuck you!” Uruha said, apparently a little too loudly, because he was rewarded with a harsh slap, making his head snap to the side.

“What did I say about raising your voice?” Kai asked, gripping Uruha's chin and turning his head towards him, squeezing his cheeks and forcing Uruha to pout. “You've got lips made for sucking cock, there's no way you're not a whore,” he said lowly, gathering the saliva in his mouth and spitting it in Uruha's face, Uruha's eyes clenching shut in disgust.

Kai let go of Uruha's face to unzip his trousers, pulling them down just enough to get his cock out, crawling further up the bed until he was kneeling next to Uruha's head. He grabbed a fistful of his hair, wrenching Uruha's head up, a shiver running down his spine at Uruha's cry. “Get those pretty lips on my dick and I might not kill you when I'm done.”

Uruha glanced down at Kai's hard cock before glaring up at his face. “You're crazy if you think I can fit all that in my mouth.”

“Slut like you? I'm sure you've had bigger,” Kai said and pushed Uruha's head forwards again, holding his cock to Uruha's lips. He twisted his hand until Uruha had no choice but to open his mouth in a silent cry of pain, pushing his cock into that wet heat and groaning at how good it felt. “If you think it's huge now, just imagine how it's going to feel in your ass.”

Kai shoved into Uruha's mouth, forcing his cock as deep as he could, holding it there until Uruha gagged, pulling back to let him breathe. When Uruha didn't use his safeword or give any other indication that he was uncomfortable, Kai used his grip on Uruha's hair to bob his head on his cock, keeping his hips still and fucking himself with Uruha's mouth.

Uruha coughed and sputtered a few times when Kai's cock hit the back of his throat, his eyes beginning to water at the brutal pace Kai was setting, trying his damnedest not to moan despite how hard he was. He was sure he was leaking in his panties already, just the sensation of Kai's cock bruising his throat in such a way he knew he was going to speak with a rasp for the rest of the week turning him on like crazy. The fact that Kai wasn't even moving, just using Uruha's mouth to pleasure himself made it even better, and Uruha almost wished he wasn't tied up so he could touch himself.

“I knew you were a cocksucker, just look at you take that dick,” Kai said, his speech slurred as all the blood in his brain rushed to his groin. “Fuck, I bet you're gonna swallow, too.” He watched his cock slide between Uruha's full lips, glistening with saliva and precum, and he thought he'd never seen a prettier sight.

Kai slammed his cock as deep as it would go a few times, Uruha gagging and sputtering, tongue convulsing underneath the shaft as he closed his eyes, a tear sliding down his cheek. Holding Uruha's head still, Kai thrust his hips quickly for a good minute, moaning as he came down Uruha's throat, filling his mouth with his spunk as he rode out his orgasm between Uruha's lips.

Uruha gasped for air when Kai finally pulled out, coughing a few times, having been forced to swallow Kai's cum or choke on it. Kai patted his cheek and got up, leaving Uruha to catch his breath as he went to fetch lube from one of their drawers.

“You fucking bastard,” Uruha said, wincing at how strained his voice sounded. “You'll pay for this.”

“Yeah? What are you gonna do?” Kai chuckled, tossing the bottle of lube on the bed and regarding Uruha with a smirk, taking his trousers and underwear all the way off. “Maybe I'll make a few bucks off you, myself. Leave you tied up like this and pimp you out, charge an entry fee and let guys use you however they want.”

“You're sick,” Uruha spat, glaring at Kai, feeling his heart race as Kai took a step closer, his expression turning dark.

“Maybe so.” The smile was gone from Kai's face as he grabbed the gag and crawled on the bed. “That's enough out of you,” he said, prying Uruha's jaw open and slipping the ball between Uruha's teeth, fastening the leather straps behind his head, pulling his hair free so it wouldn't snag.

Gagged and tied, there wasn't much Uruha could do but watch as Kai picked up the knife, pressing the sharp tip to Uruha's chest, right below his ribcage. “Bend your knees,” Kai commanded, and Uruha pulled his legs up, planting his feet on the mattress. Kai trailed the knife slowly down his stomach, and Uruha held his breath, staying as still as he could. The metal was cold, the edge sharp against his skin, and normally, Uruha would have been moaning by now, begging for more, but he played his part, pretending to be afraid of what he knew Kai was about to do.

“Your legs are beautiful,” Kai said as he reached Uruha's hip, running the knife up his inner thigh tantalizingly slow. His mouth fell open as he dug the blade into the flesh, watching drops of blood burst to the surface, not missing the groan Uruha didn't manage to hold back. He slipped the blade further down, cutting Uruha's skin, leaving behind a trail of red in its wake, and he stared as it dripped down his leg.

Kai gathered the blood on his finger before it hit the sheets, bringing his hand to his mouth and licking it off, moaning at the taste. Uruha was watching him with hooded eyes, practically shivering with need, and Kai figured it was time to take some pity on him. He grabbed Uruha's panties and pulled them taught, cutting them off with the knife, purposely letting the metal brush past Uruha's cock, making him groan, the sound muffled by the gag.

“I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk in the morning,” Kai said as he tossed the ruined panties aside, squirting a good amount of lube on his fingers and rubbing them along Uruha's cleft, teasing the rim for a moment before pushing one inside. Uruha let out a noise of protest as Kai slipped his finger all the way in before starting to thrust it, quick and methodical and avoiding Uruha's prostate completely.

Kai added another finger after a minute, Uruha growling and pretending to struggle, but Kai gripped one of his legs tightly, holding him still. Uruha loved being prepped like this, with no patience or concern for his pleasure. The purpose wasn't to please, only to stretch Uruha open for Kai's cock, as apathetically as one would shift gears in a car, and by the time the third finger slid in, Uruha was more than ready.

Kai fucked him briefly with three fingers before pulling them out and wiping the excess lube onto his dick. He stretched Uruha's legs out and gripped his hips, flipping him over onto his stomach, grinning at the muffled squeak Uruha let out. Giving Uruha's ass a hard slap, he gripped the cheeks in his hands and spread them, spitting into Uruha's cleft before leaning forwards, rubbing his dick along the soft flesh.

“Take it, you fucking bitch,” Kai said, lining his cock up before pushing his hips forward, moaning as he buried himself in Uruha's ass. He grabbed Uruha's shoulders as leverage as he started thrusting, giving Uruha no time to adjust to the stretch of being filled before starting up a quick pace. Uruha was setting up a racket of wailing, squirming underneath him, pretending not to love it even though they both knew it was futile.

Kai was fucking him fast and hard, his balls slapping against Uruha's skin with every thrust, the bed creaking in protest. Taking Uruha like this, with him bound and unable to move against him, rock back against Kai's cock like he usually did, was driving Kai towards the edge sooner than he had anticipated. With every muffled cry from Uruha, he felt his orgasm draw nearer, and as much as he wanted to drag it out, he knew he wouldn't be able to.

Uruha was no better off himself, he'd been hard pretty much since Kai had pushed him against the wall, and with his cock trapped between the mattress and his body, there was nothing for him to do but hope and pray that Kai would get him off when he was done. He loved the feeling of Kai's cock fucking into him, stretching his ass and making him feel like a wanton whore, and he knew it was making his cock leak underneath him.

For a while, the room was filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin, Kai's harsh panting and Uruha's loud cries, the two losing themselves in pleasure and the feeling of each other's bodies. Then Kai's thrusts were speeding up, his own moans rising to a peak, and Uruha clenched around his cock, knowing it was all it would take.

Kai came with a low groan, bucking his hips into Uruha's ass as his cock pulsed, continuing to move until he almost collapsed onto Uruha. He quickly composed himself, knowing Uruha must be painfully hard right now, and his job wasn't done yet. He climbed off and settled beside him, prompting Uruha to raise his hips as he slid one hand underneath him and grasped his cock.

“How pathetic, you're hard from that?” he said breathlessly, using Uruha's precum to slick his hand up as he fisted his cock roughly. “You like being fucked in the ass by random strangers? Taken from behind against your will, used like a fucktoy?”

Uruha was past pretending now, moaning and rolling his hips into Kai's hand, desperate to cum, knowing it wouldn't take long if Kai kept that up. Even if the scene was just a fantasy, Kai's degrading words turned him on to the point where Uruha couldn't form a coherent thought, making his head spin from the pleasure.

“Feel my cum dripping out of you? Does it make you feel like a used whore?” Uruha tried to moan an affirmative, but Kai didn't need the confirmation. The way Uruha's dick twitched in his hand was good enough. “You're just a soggy set of holes now, a cockslut that's served its only purpose, pleasuring men.”

Uruha let out a loud cry as he came, hips stuttering as he spattered the sheets with his cum, Kai's hand stroking him through it, milking every drop from him. As he collapsed onto the bed, he felt Kai's hand stroking his back soothingly, untying the gag and slipping it carefully out of his mouth.

Uruha panted for air, drifting somewhere between conscious and completely out of it, and he vaguely registered Kai mumbling soothing words, calling him a good boy while he untied Uruha's limbs. He didn't have the strength to move, grateful when Kai pulled him into a sitting position, cradling him in his arms.

“I love you, Uruha, you mean the world to me and I would never do anything to hurt you,” Kai said and kissed Uruha's neck sweetly.

“I know,” Uruha whispered, closing his eyes and enjoying Kai's sweet touches. “I love you too.”

“We'll get you to the bathroom and get that cut disinfected and tended to in a bit, what do you need from me right now? Tell me, I want you to be comfortable.”

“My ass,” Uruha mumbled, wincing as more of Kai's cum dribbled out of him.

“Of course, hang on,” Kai said, letting go of Uruha for a moment to wrench his shirt over his head, wiping the cum out of Uruha's cleft, letting Uruha sit on it as he wrapped his arms back around him. “Anything else?”

“Just hold me for now.” Kai nodded in response, pressing soft kisses to Uruha's shoulder, neck, jaw, doing his best to convey to Uruha how much he cared about him. “Do you think I'm a whore?”

“No,” Kai said, smiling at Uruha when he turned his head to look at him. “You can be as sexually active as you want, you'll never be any less worth in my eyes.”

“And you won't let anyone do anything to me without my explicit consent?”

“Never. You're in complete control over your own body, only you decide what anyone gets to do to you.”

“Thank you,” Uruha said, returning the smile before pressing his lips to Kai's, kissing him sweetly. He closed his eyes when they pulled apart, leaning his forehead against his, lips brushing against Kai's as he spoke. “Thank you for always taking such good care of my needs.”

“Thank you for trusting me enough to let me be a part of that with you,” Kai said, stroking a hand along Uruha's back. “It can't be easy to put yourself in such a vulnerable position, revealing your deepest fantasies to someone like that.”

“You make it easy when you fulfil my desires while making me feel like a worthless toy.” Uruha frowned as he looked down at himself. “Aww, my stockings are ruined now.”

“I'll buy you a new pair,” Kai said, chuckling as he admired the cum stains on Uruha's thighs. “But I managed to avoid them with the knife, so we can still use these for sex again if you want to.”

Uruha smirked at that thought, burying his fingers in Kai's hair and pulling him closer, nipping at his lower lip. “I want to ride you while wearing them next time.”

Kai nearly moaned at the mental image of Uruha on top of him, face scrunched up in concentration as he fucked himself on Kai's cock, his strong thighs adorned by those sheer stockings struggling to keep him up as he moaned Kai's name, and if he hadn't just cum twice, he would have been hard again already. “That can be arranged.”


End file.
